<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If your leg got cut off..Would it hurt? by Honeytea_Dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454007">If your leg got cut off..Would it hurt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytea_Dreams/pseuds/Honeytea_Dreams'>Honeytea_Dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High key stupid fic, If this gets on social media I will cry, Literally I hope none of my stuff gets popular enough to be on Instagram, Other, They are stupid, This Is STUPID, i love them, my god Yams pls get sleep this isn’t you, this is a meme, tsukki pining but that’s like one dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeytea_Dreams/pseuds/Honeytea_Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Tsukki,y’know what I was thinking?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“If your leg got cut off...would is hurt?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Can or can’t be platonic you decide lmao, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If your leg got cut off..Would it hurt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why are you here mdmkdnmkjmkjm,if you followed me on Instagram I’m not gonna b there anymore sorry just a heads up UUJNJIJNN.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y’know what I was thinking Tsukki?”Yamaguchi said,turning his head to Tsukishima.Bags clearly visible under his eyes.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If your leg got cut off...Would it hurt?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukishima paused,this was the most stupid thing he had ever heard coming from his,adorable,sweet,and smart best friend’s mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course is would dummy,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But like where would the pain go?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“In your leg...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But how would you feel the pain if-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“”IF YOUR LEG IS GONE!”“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tsukki I’ve been thinking about this alllll morning during class you have N O idea.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We should get sleep deprived more often Tsukki!It makes us smarterrr,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi stomped over to the duo,concern on his face.”You two are not get sleep deprived,go home and rest.I don’t want m Yamaguchi,the only sensible first year to become a complete idiot.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tsukishima felt slightly offended that he was being put on the same level as the idiot duo,but than again,he did cause trouble so he couldn’t talk.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ig...Please go read something better and more worth your time now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>